


Scarcity

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Tragedy, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Arcee, Breakdown. "We're all that's left..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarcity

Bang.

Thud.

Crash.

The sounds of explosions were getting closer, armor shining and then rusting in just one moment.

Death and spilt energon, lifeblood, and horror, was stalking her.

Bang.

Cr-crash!

Arcee felt the thudding in her chassis and in her very spark.

The beast called Death was coming for her.

Bang-bang.

Crash!

Out of their minds, madness screaming.

Her optics then snapped open.

"So you’re Prime’s go-to scout, right?”

Arcee was panting, her frame sore and creaking, and narrowed her optics.

The Decepticon known as Breakdown towered over her, but to her surprise, he wasn't pointing a weapon at her.

She aimed her newly revealed blasters at him, almost seizing for the moment of impact from him.

"Relax. This may be hard to believe, but I’m not going to attack you. How can I? We’re….all that’s left..."

Arcee listened, almost at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what Breakdown was saying. She wouldn't believe it.

But she looked around. No explosions came. No other Cons, or Bots, were running out in the wasteland, a scarcity of them.

And he looked and sounded weary, just as much as she was.

She met Breakdown’s lone optic. "I-I'm sorry."

Breakdown lent out a hand. "Don’t be. We have to stick together now, being lone survivors and all."


End file.
